


Ginger beer

by Morethancupcake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bachelorette Party, Biphobia, Crushes, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pride, Protective Clint Barton, Secret Crush, biphobic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "Clint is sitting close, close enough for him to smell his perfume, something woody and spicy, and it's nice, really. Too nice for him to mess it up with these feelings he started to develop, this thing too close to adoration in his eyes when Clint tells them about the dog he rescued, about his new intern, or this new pizza place he discovered, Phil interpreting out of habit."Natasha and Pepper's party doesn't go exactly as planned, but Phil can always count on his friends. And Clint.





	Ginger beer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to the wonderful twangcat ! Thank you for being you ! 
> 
> Sadly inspired from real events, but also from a few podcasts I listened to regarding sexuality. 
> 
> Just to clarify, nothing graphically homophobic or biphobic is stated in this story. 
> 
> Usual reminder that English isn't my first language, so please don't yell at me for the typos.

It's not like Phil isn't proud of who he is. People in his life know about his sexuality, he did, after all, came out to his family when he was still in high school. His friends know, people he's been working with for a while know. He made sure to have that talk early on with his different partners over the years. Even the lovely lady down the hall knows.

But maybe it's because he's older. Maybe it's because he never felt the need to act a certain way, to talk a certain way. He knew better than to fall into any kind of stereotypical behavior, knew that his bisexuality, while an amazing part of himself was just that. A part of the whole.

So he knows he stands out, especially in places like this one. He knows just how to tune out people's comments, the snark, the names. The guy at the door asks him twice if he knows just what kind of bar it is, and seems mollified when Phil smiles and tells him he's on Natasha's list. 

Phil doesn't really like gay bars, and he knows he's not the only one. He shared a very comforting chat session with Tony, Steve and Bruce all afternoon, trying not to get cold feet, trying not to bail out on their friend's party.

“Phil ! You're here !” Tony looks at him with something like despair, and Phil chuckles when he accepts the hug. “Thank God you're here, we're definitely outnumbered here.”

“What do you mean ?” He loses his tie, and his jacket, and takes a seat at the table, on the far side, where apparently the sober part of the party takes place.

“Crazy people. Tasha is visibly drunk, which means she's got enough to kill us both. Thor isn't much better. Fair warning, he's tried to snog half of the room, keep your guard up.”

Phil laughs, because despite the recap, they all look happy, having a great time for Tasha's bachelorette party. A not so typical party, with Pepper attending, and all of them just celebrating the wedding coming, and the Pride March coming tomorrow.

“Snog, uh ? I guess your father is still here ? Has he met Steve already ?”

Steve smiles at the mention of his name, and they all talk about Edwin Jarvis, Tony's adoptive father, visiting them for an impromptu holidays. 

And yes, the place is loud, and crowded, but Steve hands him a bottle of ginger beer, cold and perfect, and they talk about family, and first meeting's awkwardness, and even if Tasha and Pepper are too busy gazing into each other's eyes to say hello, he is, really, having a good time.

Their table attracts looks, but he guesses it was bound to happen, when Thor loses his shirt, and tries to drag Steve on the dance floor. He's too busy laughing with Tony to notice Clint sitting next to him.

They both smile, polite and friendly enough, but they don't really talk.

Because Clint used to be his employee, before, so they still need some time adjusting. Because the place is too loud for Clint to hear anything at all. Because Wade sits on the other side of the table, and they both are signing fast, too fast for him to follow, but it's about their day at the hospital, so he doesn't feel like intruding.

Yeah, no matter the reason it has nothing to do with the crush he developed over the months. He's a mature adult, and he's too old for crushes. That's what he tells himself when Clint winks at him when they both reach for the bowl of chips at the same time.

When the music becomes too much for them to actually attempt to talk, most of the sober crew moves to the backyard, where a few tables are still blissfully empty, and where they can relax and pretend to think about food.

“Mind if I tag along ?” Cling follows them, his beer in one hand, his jacket in the other, and Phil nods, letting Sam keeping the conversation flowing between them all.

Clint is sitting close, close enough for him to smell his perfume, something woody and spicy, and it's nice, really. Too nice for him to mess it up with these feelings he started to develop, this thing too close to adoration in his eyes when Clint tells them about the dog he rescued, about his new intern, or this new pizza place he discovered, Phil interpreting out of habit.

 

And maybe Phil is getting old, maybe is getting soft, because when the guy corners him next to the bar and asks him is he's gay, he doesn't think his answer will earn him the hateful words the guy spit his way.

“What did you just say ?”

The words are hurtful yes, but mostly, Phil is shocked by the hate in the man's eyes, the hate apparently shared by the two guys standing right next to him and smirking, the hate he's not supposed to meet here, in a place supposed to be safe in the community.

“Hey fuckhead, why don't you just piss off !” Tony looks furious, and the English accent he gains whenever his family visits is even more pronounced. Next to him, Bucky looks ready to smash his bottle on the guy's head.

“Yeah, just get out, asshole.” Clint gently cups Phil's elbow and guides him back to their table. On the corner of his eyes, Phil watches Tasha taking care of everything, smoothing things over with the manager, her cold eyes rivaling Pepper's.

He feels bad for ruining the moment, and when he mentions it, a mix of English and signs, Clint looks scandalized on his behalf.

“Phil, this guy was a biphobic asshole. He had no right to come to you and say those things. That's a pile of shit, and no one deserves to get this.” His voice is rough, but here, outside in a corner of the yard, Phil knows he's able to hear him.

“I suppose you're right.” He breathes in slowly, and think about that guy telling those things to Pepper, Natasha or Tony. “It's hardly the first time I hear it, but this was uncalled for, and it caught me out of guard.”

“It's bullshit.” Clint empties his bottle, and scowls at it. “What the fuck was that about anyway. If he's so against pride, then he shouldn't be there at all. We desperately need to be happy, and to celebrate. Why can't he just let us, instead of coming just to complain ?”

“People are unpredictable.” Phil smiles, and leans a little so their shoulders knock gently. “Thank you for coming to the rescue.”

“Yeah. Bucky is the one who noticed. Tony and I just followed to keep him from murdering anyone.” They both stay silent, watching the people around when Clint asks. “You really do get this crap often ?”

“Well...” 

Bucky sits with them, and he hands Phil another cold bottle of ginger beer, so they change subject. Steve joins them, and they chat about work, about holidays, about everything, really.

It's still a great night, but now Phil feels exactly like he does every time he enters a place like this bar. Like he's not welcome, like he's an intruder, and someone will soon kindly ask him to leave.

Steve and Tony are the first to leave. Edwin Jarvis is still in town for a few weeks, and they both want to wake up early to take him for breakfast and a small hike. Phil follows them, because he's not exactly close to the others, and he doesn't feel like being the only sober guy tonight.

It's a surprise when Clint tags along, and follows him to his car. 

“So... I hope you still had a good night ?” He looks almost bashful, now that they're alone, Steve's car driving away. Clint keeps throwing him glances, and it takes a few seconds to realize he's actually blushing.

“It was nice, but I suppose I'm more a quiet kind of guy.” Clint chuckles. “But yes, it was fun”

“I know how you feel. Can't wait to be home and take these off.” He points at the hearing aids, bright purple. “My head is killing me, I can't wait to just relax and go to sleep.”

“Thank you again. For earlier.” When Clint looks ready to protest, he adds. “Thank you for taking time to check if I was okay. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, boss. Phil.” The blush looks darker on his cheeks. “You know I got your back.”

“I know.”

It feels intimate, suddenly. The air warm between them, and the music, far away. Clint's smile is small, soft, and Phil cups his head and tastes it once, twice, because it suddenly feels like he can, like he's allowed to.

“I've been waiting for you to do that for a while.” Phil shivers at how rough Clint's voice sounds how wrecked these chaste little kisses leave them both. 

“And they call you reckless.” Clint brushes their noses together, even more intimate. 

“I can be. I can.”

“Can you ?” It's soft words between lovers, low and perfect. 

“Well, I can follow you with my bike, and we could share a cup of coffee. We could talk.”

“We could.” They kiss again, because Phil is pretty sure he's addicted, already. “But coffee sounds better in the morning, does it ?”

“That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> Feel free to come find me on Tumblr (with the cool kids) if you have a question, or if you just want to chat :
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/162249344534/ginger-beer
> 
> I hope you had a great June ! Please remember to drink enough, and to take care of yourself. And again, no matter what people might tell you, you're valid, you're important, and you deserve good things.


End file.
